Santa looks a lot like Daddy
by Akuma no Amy
Summary: Was er sah konnte Ron gar nicht glauben, verwirrt rieb er sich über die Augen, einmal, zweimal, dreimal, aber das Bild, das sich ihm bot, blieb unverändert. Da stand Santa Clause in ihrem Wohnzimmer!


**Teil:** 1/1

**Autor:** Akuma no Amy / RainbowAmy (auf www.animexx.de )

**Email:** DarklightAmygmx.at

**Characters:** Die Weasleys, Santa Clause ;)

**Warnung:** fluff!! #smile#

**Disclaimer:** #seufzt# also HP gehört J.K.R., wer die Rechte an dem Lied ‚Santa looks a lot like daddy' hat weiß ich zwar nicht, aber jedenfalls nicht ich! Ich hab mir nur beides geschnappt und meine erste Songfic produziert :)

**Note:** Hja.. wie gesagt meine Erste! Dafür bin ich ziemlich zufrieden damit #smile# Das war auch die letzte Weihnachtsfic von mir, von jetzt an widme ich mich Under the banner of the green Dragon 3 & 4 und Niemals mehr als das 4. Danke das ihr so geduldig wartet! #wuschelt# ich leg mich jetzt aber ins Zeug, bei sovielen aufmunternden Kommis #hüpf#

**Note2:** Genug geredet, viel Spaß mit der Fic und in diesem Sinne: Frohe Weihnachten und ein schönes, neues Jahr! Nicht ausrutschen ;)

* * *

Leise fiel der Schnee auf die Erde, fielen aus großen, schwerbeladenen Wolken, die verschiedensten Schneeflocken, die drehend und wirbelnd auf die Welt heruntersanken. Es schneite bereits die letzten Tage im Advent, eine dicke, weiße Schicht lag über allem, setzte Zäunen, Schuppen, Brunnen und kleinen Büschen Hauben auf und legte sich auch auf die Bäume, die sich unter dem gewicht gefährlich durchbogen. Plötzlich schnellte der Ast eines Baumes hoch und schoss dem Himmel seinen Schnee wieder zurück, ein verdutzt schauendes Eichhörnchen, das sich aus seinem Wintervorrat etwas holen wollte, landete auf der Erde und blickte empört quietschend auf.

Der kleine Rothaarige kicherte, presste seine Nase näher an die Fensterscheibe, über die er immer wieder mit einer Hand wischte, als sie sich beschlug und ihn damit die Sicht versperrte. Seine kleine Schwester war neben ihm bereits auf dem großen Polstersessel eingeschlafen, auf den sie geklettert war, um mit Ron gemeinsam auf den Weihnachtsmann zu warten. Ihre beiden älteren Brüder warteten lieber neben dem kleinen Kamin, mit einem großen Sack und ihrem Spielzeuglasso bewaffnet, um sich zu zweit auf Santa stürzen zu können, wenn er durch den Schornstein kam und da sicher nicht mit den Zwillingen rechnete.

Auch Ron war kurz davor einzuschlafen, kletterte von dem Hocker auf dem er stand, als er ein Klopfen an der Tür zum Fuchsbau hörte und schnell hinuntersprang, dabei mit lauten Gepolter den Hocker umstieß, worauf auch Ginny wieder aufwachte und verschlafen blinzelte. „Santa da?" rief sie aufgeregt, ließ sich von Ron auf den Arm nehmen, der neugierig zur Tür lief, an der schon seine Mutter, Molly Weasley, stand, um sie zu öffnen.

Das Erste, dass ihnen entgegenkam war die Kälte des Winters, eine Ladung Schnee wehte ihnen entgegen und ein fröhliches „Hohoho!" erklang, worauf der Fremde in ihr Haus eintrat. Sein Mantel war leuchtend rot und auch seine Hose, er trug dicke, schwarze Stiefel, um sich von der Kälte zu schützen und eine fröhliche rote Mütze, mit weißen Bommel daran. Unter der Mütze sahen leuchtend rote Haare heraus, wie sie alle Weasleys besaßen, und er trug einen langen, weißen Bart unter dem ein ebenso roter hervorlinste.

_- Santa looks a lot like daddy,_

_and daddy looks a lot like him._

_It's not the way I had him pictured,_

_Santa was a' much too thin._

_He didn't come down the chimney,_

_So mamma must have let him in. _

_Well, Santa looks a lot like daddy,_

_and Daddy looks a lot like him. - _

Auch Fred und George kamen jetzt herangelaufen, ziemlich enttäuscht darüber, dass der Weihnachtsmann gar nicht durch den Schornstein kam und damit auch nicht in ihre Falle gehen konnte. „Ich wette, er hat etwas geahnt." flüsterte Fred in Georges Ohr, worauf dieser energisch nickte. „Aber nächstes Jahr kriegen wir ihn!"

Santa stellte einen großen, braunen Sack ab, lächelte die kleinen – und schon größeres Weasleys, im Falle von Percy, Bill und Charlie – an, die sich alle erwartungsvoll um ihn gescharrt hatten. „Wart ihr auch alle brave Kinder?" frage er, was laut und einstimmig beantwortet wurde. „Jaaa!" Er hob seinen Sack jetzt wieder auf, kramte darin herum und sah zu den Weasley – Kindern.

„Hohoho! Hier habe ich ein Geschenk für den wissbegierigen Percy!" verkündete er, reichte es an diesen weiter, der es gleich unter den Baum legte. Morgen früh würden sie alle gemeinsam ihre Pakete öffnen und konnten dann noch den ganzen Tag damit spielen. „Hier auch etwas für George.. wer von euch beiden ist das?" sprach der Weihnachtsmann weiter, zwinkerte den beiden Zwillingen zu und reichte das Geschenk Fred. Für jeden der Geschwister zog er etwas aus dem großen Sack, bis für jeden von ihnen etwas unter ihrem Weihnachtsbaum lag.

Ron lief schnell in die Küche und kam mit einem Teller Kekse und einem Glas Milch wieder, die er ihm beide strahlend entgegen hielt. „Die Kekse haben wir mit Mummy für dich gebacken Santa." Der Mann lächelte und nahm sich etwas von dem angebotenen, worauf der kleine Rothaarige aufstrahlte. „Danke Kleiner." Einmal strubbelte Santa ihm durch die Haare, sah dann in die Runde. „Ihr wisst, dass ich noch viele Kinder besuchen und ihnen ihre Geschenke bringen muss. Deswegen fliege ich jetzt mit meinem Schlitten weiter. Frohe Weihnachten und hohoho!" rief der Weihnachtsmann und öffnete die Tür, um ihr Haus zu verlassen, der stetig fallende Schnee machte ihn schon bald völlig unsichtbar.

Ron sah ihm noch hinterher, wollte gar nicht einsehen dass er jetzt schlafen gehen sollte, als seine Mutter nach seiner Hand griff und mit ihm in Richtung seines Zimmers ging. „Ich mag nicht schlafen! Will aufbleiben, bis ich morgen die Geschenke öffnen kann!" „Das ist noch viel zu lange.. schlaf lieber noch ein bisschen Ron." sagte sie nachsichtig lächelnd, brachte den immer noch leise protestierenden Ron bis zu seinem Bett.

„Komm, ab ins Bett!" sagte Molly freundlich, aber auch resolut, worauf er langsam in sein Bett kletterte und sich von ihr zudecken ließ. „Gute Nacht Mummy!" „Schlaf gut, mein Kleiner." wünschte sie ihm, gab ihrem kleinen Sohn einen Gute-Nacht-Kuss und löschte dann das Licht, ließ die Tür nach dem Gehen noch einen Spalt breit offen.

_- They thought I was fast a' sleepin',_

_They thought that I was tucked in bed._

_But they never thought I'd come a' peepin',_

_Or that I'd hear what was said._

_Santa put his arm around momma,_

_And momma put her arm around him._

_Well if Santa Clause ain't daddy,_

_Then I'm gonna tell on them. - _

Ron konnte aber nicht einschlafen, viel zu neugierig war er darauf, was Santa Clause ihm wohl gebracht haben könnte, natürlich konnte er heute noch keines der Pakete öffnen, aber vielleicht an dem Geräusch erahnen, was sich darin befand, wenn er es schüttelte. Er schlug die Decke zurück und setzte sich auf, schlüpfte aus dem Bett, nicht ohne seinen Lieblingsteddy unterstützend an sich zu drücken. Leise schlich er sich zur Tür und linste hinaus, konnte niemanden sehen und wagte sich weiter in den Flur vor, erstarrte als er Stimmen aus dem Wohnzimmer hörte. Schließlich siegte aber doch die Neugier, leise und mit klopfenden Herzen ging er weiter, bis er einen Blick in das Zimmer werfen konnte.

Was er sah konnte Ron gar nicht glauben, verwirrt rieb er sich über die Augen, einmal, zweimal, dreimal, aber das Bild, das sich ihm bot, blieb unverändert. Da in der Mitte des Zimmers, genau vor dem bunt geschmückten Weihnachtsbaum, stand seine Mummy und umarmte Santa Clause, sie redeten auch leise etwas, das er aber nicht verstehen konnte. Jetzt setzten sie sich gemeinsam auf ihr Sofa, so dass Ron sie von vorne sehen konnte und er sich schnell die Hand vor den Mund hielt, damit sie nicht seinen überraschten Ausruf hören konnten.

_- Santa looks a lot like daddy,_

_and daddy looks a lot like him._

_It's not the way I had him pictured,_

_Santa was a' much too thin._

_He didn't come down the chimney, _

_So momma must have let him in._

_Well, Santa looks a lot like daddy,_

_and daddy looks a lot like him. - _

Doch ganz konnte er seine Überraschung doch nicht unterdrücken, über diese unerwartete Entdeckung und die beiden musste ihn auch gehört haben, da seine Mum aufstand und sich lauschend umsah.

„Schnell weg, Teddy!" raunte Ron dem kleinen Stofftier zu, drehte sich um und wollte in sein Zimmer zurück laufen, blieb aber mit seinem gemusterten Pyjama an der Weihnachtsdekoration neben ihm hängen. Erschrocken quietschte er auf und zog daran, rannte blindlings in sein Zimmer zurück und flüchtete sich in sein Bett, zog sich sicherheitshalber die Decke über den Kopf. Erst nach einer Weile, als nichts geschah, lugten zwei neugierige Augen hervor, entdeckten niemanden und schon kam der ganze Ron unter der Decke hervor. Schnell war seine Nachttischlampe eingeschaltet und er griff nach dem großen, auch etwas schweren, Weihnachtsbuch, in dem viele Geschichten und Bilder mit Santa Clause waren. Er schlug einfach eine Seite auf und blickte darauf, hier war der Schlitten des Weihnachtsmannes abgebildet, der gezogen von seinen Renntieren über den Himmel flog, allen voran Rudolph, mit der roten Nase. Ron lächelte fröhlich und betrachte das Bild, blätterte etwas in dem Buch, sah sich noch einige Bilder mit Santa Clause darauf an, bis ihm schließlich doch die Müdigkeit übermannte und er sich zurücklegte, seinen Teddy an sich drückte und sie beide mit einem Gähnen zudeckte, auch das Buch fest an sich drückte.

_- I never saw Dancer or Prancer,_

_I never heard the sleigh bells ring._

_I never saw the Red Nosed Reindeer,_

_like the show on the TV screen._

_But he sure brought a lot of presents,_

_So Santa Clause, he must have been._

_Well, he sure looks a lot like daddy,_

_and daddy looks a lot like him.- _

Am nächsten Morgen, kam Molly Weasley in das Zimmer ihres jüngsten Sohnes, lächelte, als sie sah, dass er über einem Buch eingeschlafen war und nahm es ihm vorsichtig aus dem Arm, schmunzelte als sie etwas entdeckte. Das Bild, das noch aufgeschlagen war, zeigte den Weihnachtsmann, der eben, mit einem großen Sack bewaffnet, durch das Haus schlich, um die Geschenke abzuliefern und Ron hatte mit einem roten stift den ganzen weißen Bart und auch das Haar ausgemalt, daneben in krakeliger Anfängerschrift ‚Santa Clause' geschrieben.

„Aufstehen, Ronnie-Schatz! Es gibt Frühstück und danach kannst du deine Geschenke aufmachen." Als er das hörte, war der kleine Rothaarige sofort hellwach, sprang aus dem bett und stürmte an seiner Mutter vorbei, die nur lächelte und das Buch ordentlich auf den Tisch legte, bevor sie dem Wirbelwind folgte. Der war schon am Frühstücktisch angekommen und wünschte seinem Dad einen guten Weihnachtsmorgen, stürzte sich dann über das Essen, damit er schnellst möglich zu den Geschenken konnte. Das dauerte auch nicht lange und Ron sprang vom Tisch auf, lief zu ihrem Weihnachtsbaum, unter dem bereits seine Geschwister saßen und auspackten, was ihnen Santa Clause gebracht hatte.

„Ein schönes Weihnachtsfest!" stellte Molly zufrieden fest und setzte sich zu ihrem Mann, beobachtete Arm in Arm gemeinsam mit Arthur, wie ihre Kinde sich über die Geschenke freuten.

_- Well, Santa looks a lot like daddy,_

_and daddy looks a lot like him._

_It's not the way I had him pictured,_

_Santa was a' much too thin._

_He didn't come down the chimney,_

_So momma must have let him in._

_Well, Santa looks a lot like daddy,_

_and daddy looks a lot like him.- _

* * *

R&R? :) 


End file.
